Randka dla ciemnych
by M3n747
Summary: Trójka bohaterów NGE w Randce w ciemno moja pierwsza komedia. Cokolwiek porąbana.


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Randka dla ciemnych **

Studio telewizyjne stacji MHK. Na widowni osób dwieście, może dwieście czterdzieści - na dobrą sprawę może się więcej zmieścić. W tle przygrywa typowo teleturniejowa muzyczka, między widownią a planem teleturnieju stoi rządek kamer. Na planie widać pięć wysokich krzeseł: dwa po lewej, trzy po prawej. Między oboma grupami krzeseł stoi odsuwana przegroda z logo sponsora programu - studia GAINANAX

Na plan wchodzi prowadzący program, mężczyzna słusznego wzrostu i w średnim wieku, z wyglądu typowy prowadzący telewizyjnego show

PROWADZĄCY  
Dobry wieczór państwu, witamy w Randce dla ciemnych!

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Uuuuuuuu!

PROWADZĄCY (pod nosem)  
Cholera, Toshi znowu pomylił przyciski na konsolecie…

REŻYSER  
Stop! Powtarzamy ujęcie!

Muzyczka milknie, prowadzący wychodzi. Po chwili muzyczka zostaje puszczona od nowa, prowadzący ponownie wchodzi na plan

PROWADZĄCY  
Dobry wieczór państwu, witamy w Randce dla ciemnych!

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Dzisiejszego wieczoru w naszym programie gościć będziemy trzech panów. Jeden z nich uda się na wycieczkę z panią, która będzie spośród nich wybierać. A teraz powitajmy kandydatów!

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
A oto pierwszy z dzisiejszych kandydatów: Gendou Ikari! Witam cię, Gendou.

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Witam.

PROWADZĄCY  
Gendou, powiedz nam parę słów o sobie…

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Mam 48 lat i jestem komandorem ściśle tajnej organizacji NERV, która została stworzona w celu ochrony ludzkości przed Aniołami, które po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w roku 2000 na Antarktydzie. Wszyscy myślą, że Drugie Uderzenie wywołał meteoryt, ale w rzeczywistości był to pierwszy Anioł - Adam. Podczas Uderzenia Adam został skurczony do embrionu i w takiej postaci, zalanego bakelitem, trzymam go w Geofroncie, wielkiej podziemnej konstrukcji 0,9 km pod Tokyo-3, która ma 13,75 km średnicy i jest tzw. „Czarnym Księżycem", w którym po Trzecim Uderzeniu ludzkie dusze złączą się w jedną istotę. Dzięki Trzeciemu Uderzeniu będę mógł nareszcie spotkać się z moją żoną Yui, która zginęła w roku 2004 podczas testów z Evangelionem-01, który jest kluczowym elementem dającym szansę na pokonanie Aniołów i ocalenie ludzkości. Bardzo lubię swoją pracę.

PROWADZĄCY  
Dziękujemy, proszę zająć miejsce po drugiej stronie wachlarza z logo naszego sponsora.

Napis na dole ekranu: „GAINANAX - Twoje studio!"

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
A teraz drugi kandydat - Shinji Ikari! Witam cię, Shinji.

SHINJI  
Cześć.

PROWADZĄCY  
Czy mogę Cię prosić o parę słów na swój temat?

SHINJI  
Jasne. Mam 14 lat, chodzę do drugiej klasy szkoły średniej. Mam fajną klasę, szczególnie dwóch kolegów - Touji'ego i Kensuke, których bardzo lubię. Pracuję w ściśle tajnej organizacji NERV, która została stworzona w celu…

PROWADZĄCY  
To już znamy.

SHINJI  
Aha. Pilotuję Evangeliona-01, który jest fioletowy i ma taaaaaki róg na czole i bardzo to zajęcie lubię. W wolnych chwilach grywam na wiolonczeli lub kłócę się z Asuką, która również jest pilotką Evangeliona i mieszka ze mną w apartamencie panny Misato, która też pracuje w NERV'ie.

PROWADZĄCY  
Dziękuję i zapraszam na miejsce za wachlarzem!

Napis na dole ekranu: „GAINANAX - najwyższa jakość za rozsądną cenę!"

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
A oto nasz trzeci kandydat - Kaworu Nagisa! Witam w programie, Kaworu.

KAWORU  
Siemanko.

PROWADZĄCY  
Opowiedz nam o sobie.

KAWORU  
Mam 15 lat i jestem siedemnastym Aniołem. Muszę odnaleźć Adama, pierwszego Anioła, i połączyć się z nim, a wtedy całą ludzkość szlag trafi. Tak musi być, albowiem tak jest napisane w Secret Dead Sea Scrolls, księdze przepowiedni odnalezionej w Qumran nad Morzem Martwym, a która znajduje się w posiadaniu SEELE. Uwielbiam IX symfonię Beethoven'a, a szczególnie „Odę do radości", oraz mistycyzm i atmosferę tajemniczości.

PROWADZĄCY  
Dziękuję i zapraszam za wachlarz.

Napis na dole ekranu: „GAINANAX nie przerywa filmów reklamami!"

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Za chwilę poznamy panią, która będzie dziś wybierać, ale najpierw krótka przerwa. Zostańcie z nami!

Telewidzowie sięgają po piloty by zmienić kanał na czas reklam

PROWADZĄCY  
Hej! Powiedziałem „ZOSTAŃCIE Z NAMI"!

Telewidzowie odkładają piloty

REKLAMA

W tle słychać ZANKOKU NA TENSHI NO TEZE

NIEZNANYSZERZEJAKTOR  
Studio GAINANAX prowadzi okazjonalną sprzedaż produktów związanych z Evangelionem! Oferujemy:  
S2 Engine, dzięki któremu nie musisz się obawiać o wyczerpanie się baterii w Twoim walkmanie!  
skarpetki z postaciami z serii w różnych rozmiarach  
antyadamowe gacie Aniołoochronne z golfem w pięciu kolorach  
książkę „Zrozumieć Evangeliona", która pozwoli Ci zgłębić wszystkie zagadki stawiane przez autorów

Aktor wertuje książkę - wszystkie strony są puste

NIEZNANYSZERZEJAKTOR  
Aby nabyć nasze produkty, wystarczy zadzwonić: 00258-3465789-GAINANAX!

KONIEC REKLAM

Prowadzący wchodzi na plan

PROWADZACY  
Witam państwa po przerwie!

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Znamy już dzisiejszych kandydatów, poznajmy zatem panią, która uszczęśliwi jednego z nich! Powitajmy Lili!

Na plan, tym samym wejściem, co przed chwilą prowadzący, wchodzi mężczyzna z wizjerem jak w „Star Trek'u" na oczach, popychając wózek podobny do bagażowego. Na wózku leży ciężki, czerwony krzyż, do którego przybita jest solidnymi gwoździami biała postać z dużą ilością małych nóżek i siedmioma oczami

TREKKIE  
Guten Tag.

PROWADZĄCY  
Proszę państwa, pan Keel Lorenz będzie mówił w zastępstwie Lili, która, jak mniemam, pragnie na razie nie ujawniać się zanadto naszym kandydatom. Czy tak, panie Keel?

KEEL  
Tak jakby.

PROWADZĄCY  
To się nazywa prawdziwa randka dla ciemnych!

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Zatem proszę zająć miejsce przy wachlarzu i zaczynamy!

Napis na dole ekranu: „Studio GAINANAX jest przyjazne dla środowiska!"

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

Keel stawia krzyż przy krześle, na którym sam siada. Wózek zostawia za krzesłem

PROWADZĄCY (siadając na krześle obok Keel'a)  
Lili, prosimy o pierwsze pytanie.

Keel nachyla się w stronę Lili, nasłuchując

KEEL  
Gdzie tu jest kibel?

PROWADZĄCY (do siebie)  
To się wytnie.

Tutaj następuje cięcie

Keel nachyla się w stronę Lili, nasłuchując

KEEL  
Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś wisiał przybity do krzyża obok głupio wyglądającego faceta z goglami na oczach, chciało Ci się sikać i musiał zadawać trójce obcych facetów jakieś idiotyczne pytania?

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Czułbym się niezręcznie, byłbym skrępowany sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazłem i odczuwałbym zażenowanie z powodu naglącej potrzeby.

SHINJI  
Czułbym się strasznie głupio i miałbym tylko nadzieję, że mnie Asuka lub kumple nie zobaczą.

KAWORU  
Byłoby to dla mnie zupełnie nowe, niespotykane dotąd duchowe przeżycie. Jestem pewien, że mimo początkowego skonfundowania potrafiłbym odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji i zgłębić jej mistyczne znaczenie u podstaw którego leży odwieczna prawda, lęki i nadzieje ludzkości na lepsze jutro. Pozwoliłoby mi to na sięgnięcie w głąb własnej psyche i swoiste katharsis dla mej duszy.

PROWADZĄCY (myśląc)  
Co to za pierdoły?

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Dziękuję Wam za zajmujące odpowiedzi. Poproszę o drugie pytanie.

Keel nachyla się w stronę Lili i nieruchomieje w tej pozycji

KEEL  
Przepraszam, mógłby mi pan pomóc się wyprostować? Śrubki w implantach nóg mi się poluzowały.

Prowadzący poprawia Keel'a na krześle

KEEL (wyjmując z kieszeni śrubokręt, którym zaczyna dokręcać śrubki)  
Dziękuję.

PROWADZĄCY  
Jak brzmi zatem drugie pytanie?

KEEL  
Co byś zrobił, gdyby się okazało, że osoba siedząca po Twojej lewej stronie to Anioł?

SHINJI  
NIE! TO NIEPRAWDA! KAWORU NIE MOŻE BYĆ ANIOŁEM! NIE WIERZĘ W TO! ON JEST LEPSZYM CZŁOWIEKIEM ODE MNIE! (Nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę uciekać, nie mogę…)

Kaworu wali Shinji'ego otwartą dłonią po głowie

SHINJI  
Dzięki.

KAWORU  
Po mojej lewej nikt nie siedzi, więc nic bym nie zrobił. Chociaż z drugiej strony mogłoby to oznaczać, iż to pustka sama w sobie jest Aniołem. A jeśliby tak w istocie było, to nic bym nie zrobił, bo cóż mógłbym na to poradzić? I dlaczego niby miałbym? Pustka jest wszechobecna w ludzkich sercach i tam jest jej miejsce, przydzielone przez niezmienne prawa natury, dlatego byłaby najdoskonalszym z Aniołów, albowiem najbliższa człowiekowi.

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Gdyby tak było, wiedziałbym o tym zawczasu z Secret Dead Sea Scrolls.

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Dziękuję Wam za odpowiedzi i poproszę o trzecie, ostatnie pytanie.

Keel nachyla się w stronę Lili, uprzednio przezornie chwytając się krawata prowadzącego

PROWADZĄCY (dusząc się)  
Gkh… kghghgkhh… khhhh… ghkhghgkghgkh!

KEEL  
O, przepraszam pana bardzo.

PROWADZĄCY (łapiąc oddech)  
Nic… nie… szkodzi… Pytanie poproszę.

KEEL  
Ach, tak. Gdybyś złapał złotą rybkę, o co byś ją poprosił?

KAWORU  
Poprosiłbym o spotkanie z Beethoven'em, gdyż wówczas mógłbym okazać mu swój niezmierzony zachwyt i podziw nad jego twórczością, a także wymienić z nim na ten temat uwagi, co mogłoby się przyczynić do rzucenia nowego światła na moje pojmowanie muzyki oraz osoby tego klasycznego kompozytora. Oczywiście poprosiłbym o Beethoven'a z okresu, kiedy jeszcze słyszał.

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Poprosiłbym o to, bym nie musiał cały czas poprawiać tych cholernych okularów.

SHINJI  
Poprosiłbym o Evangeliona-01 na własność. Mógłbym chodzić nim do szkoły, zamiast tłuc się z Asuką na piechotę, i wszyscy by mi zazdrościli, ale pozwalałbym się im trochę przejechać.

GENDOU (półgębkiem, poprawiając okulary)  
Nawet o tym nie myśl.

PROWADZĄCY  
To było już ostatnie pytanie! Za chwilę dowiemy się, kogo wybrała Lili, ale najpierw krótka przerwa. Zostańcie z nami. Słyszeliście? ZOSTAŃCIE Z NAMI!

REKLAMA

W tle słychać KOMM, SÜSSER TODD

NIEZNANYSZERZEJAKTOR  
Studio GAINANAX zaprasza do EvaLandu! Spotkaj bohaterów serii, zasiądź za sterami Eva unitu, dostań wciry od Sachiela, zwiedź Tokyo-3! Szczegóły dostępne pod numerem telefonu: 00258-3465789-GAINANAX.

KONIEC REKLAM

PROWADZĄCY  
Witam państwa po przerwie! Już za chwilkę dowiemy się, kogo wybrała Lili!

Keel nachyla się w stronę Lili. Prowadzący udaje, że strzepuje pyłek z krawata

KEEL  
Wybór padł na…

Słowa Keel'a zagłusza wyjątkowo głośny odgłos werbli, dobiegający ze znajdujących się niewiadomo gdzie głośników

PROWADZĄCY (po chwili koniecznej na odzyskanie słuchu)  
Mógłby pan powtórzyć?

KEEL  
Wybór padł na Shinji'ego.

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Klask, klask, klask!

PROWADZĄCY  
Gratuluję Shinji'emu zwycięstwa! Jednak najpierw poprosimy do nas pozostałych uczestników programu. Jako pierwszy Gendou Ikari!

Gendou wstaje z krzesła i przechodzi obok wachlarza z logo sponsora programu

GENDOU (patrząc na Lili zza opadniętych do połowy nosa okularów, których ze zdumienia nie zdążył poprawić)  
Co? Ty tutaj?

Gendou wyjmuje z kieszeni składaną Lancę Longinusa, rozkłada ją i wbija w pierś Lili. Powstaje zamieszanie i przepychanka, w wyniku której przewraca się wachlarz z logo studia GAINANAX

Shinji patrzy przerażonym wzrokiem na szamocącego się Gendou, usiłującego wbić Lancę do końca, opędzającego się jednocześnie od Keel'a, uparcie gryzącego jego nogę. Prowadzący wpadł na wózek i wyrżnął jak długi.

KAWORU (dostrzegając Lili)  
Adam, our mother being. Those born from Adam must return to Adam? Even by annihilating people? No, different. This is Lillith. I see. I've got it, Lillim.

Kaworu odrywa sobie głowę i rzuca ją na podłogę

SHINJI (chwytając się za skronie)  
NIE! TO NIEPRAWDA!

Shinji załamuje się psychicznie

PUBLICZNOŚĆ  
Jeeeeeeee! Brawo! Klask, klask, klask! Kukuryku!

GŁOSODSTRONYKONSOLETY  
Hłe, hłe, hłe!

PROWADZĄCY (usiłując wydostać się spod wózka)  
It's a pandemonium in the ring!

Ludzie wstają, ruszają, rozwijają sztandary, wyjmują siekiery…

**Koniec**

Skończone : 08.07.2001 o 22:02  
Ostatnia poprawka : 12.02.2004 o 16:01  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Barton Fink" Kazika („Oddalenie")  
-„Garfield"  
-„Sailor Moon Stupid" (Kevin Bruner)  
-Eva FAQ by Robin  
-tanie hasła reklamowe  
-mój tekst z chatroom'u Kawaii  
-numer kierunkowy do Mozambiku  
-pewien numer telefonu z filmu „Blues Brothers 2000"  
-motto życiowe producentów filmowych  
-„Star Trek"  
-„WWF Wrestlemania"  
-Top Secret

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
